


Lights Out

by bookwormforalways



Series: what the future holds [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Modern AU, Thunderstorms, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormforalways/pseuds/bookwormforalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke showed up at the Blake’s apartment to hang out with Octavia, who is running late as usual. Clarke and Bellamy are killing time (by fighting over the best spot) waiting for O’s arrival when a huge thunderstorm rolls into town and the power goes out. Feelings happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Inspired by a huge thunderstorm the other night.
> 
> Also, I have an itch to write a chapter two, where Octavia finds out about Bellarke and Bellamy finds out about Linctavia - anyone interested?

“Hello?” Clarke called into the Blake’s apartment, as she let herself in. She and Octavia had been best friends since freshman year in high school, and now that they were in college, the Blake’s off-campus apartment was like her second home. 

There was no Octavia in sight, but Clarke heard footsteps approaching down the hall. 

“Oh. It’s you again.” Bellamy said bluntly as he appeared, a book in his hands. 

Clarke rolled her eyes at him. “Is Octavia here yet?” She leaned her wet umbrella near the door, and threw her coat and bag on a chair at the kitchen table before walking over to the living room, settling in on the comfiest side of the couch. Which unfortunately also happened to be Bellamy’s spot. 

“You’re in my spot, princess,” he muttered, using the frustrating nickname he had given her when she was fourteen. 

“Because it’s the comfiest. Now, is Octavia here?”

“Not yet.” He walked over to her, standing right in front of Clarke. “You know you’re more than welcome to wait for her, but somewhere that isn’t my spot.” Bellamy’s dark eyes pointed a steely gaze at her, daring her to move. 

“You weren’t even sitting here before!”

“But I was about to.” He used the book in his hand to point to her, and then to the other side of the couch. 

Clarke stared him down for a few moments, before deciding the fight wasn’t worth it. Last time she had tried to hold her ground, Bellamy had actually picked her up and tossed her to the other half of the couch. She harrumphed, and made a big show of pulling her cozy self out of the comfiest seat in the apartment before relocating to the other half of the couch. 

In response to her dramatics, Bellamy made a show of settling down into his favourite spot, opening his book and sighing happily. 

Clarke groaned, shifting in her seat, trying to find a way to sit where the old couch springs didn’t protrude into her back. She turned on the TV and found an old Friends rerun and watched it at a low volume. It wasn’t in her best interest to poke the angry bear in the room. 

Despite the small size of the two-person apartment, Clarke had always felt more at home here than in her family’s grand mansion across town. She had been born into money, and her mother was a prestigious professor at Ark University, where Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy all attended (though the Blake’s heavily relied on the generous financial aid offered). After her father’s death when she was fifteen, Clarke had found sanctuary in the Blake’s apartment. She spent all her time here, sleeping over many nights in the week. Unlike her mother, Clarke had come to learn that money, wealth, and possessions didn’t make a home. Home was created by people, where one felt most comfortable in the world. 

Clarke’s new home was found in Octavia, and more and more in the other Blake as well. Bellamy and Clarke had bickered constantly from the day they’d met. The nickname ‘princess’ was bestowed when Bellamy learned of Clarke’s family and assumed that she had everything handed to her on a silver platter. And Clarke was simply flat out irritated every time Bellamy was in her presence, as she believed it was his mission in life to push her buttons and make her miserable. 

Over the years though, they came to know each other a bit better as their mutual love for Octavia forced them to spend time together. Bellamy took the venom out of the nickname when he learned of her father’s death. Clarke learned that Bellamy was especially cranky and irritable when he lacked sleep and food, so handing him a sandwich or a pizza and sending him off for a nap was the best way to deal with him. They learned to tolerate each other for Octavia’s sake. 

But it was in the last year that Clarke had actually began to enjoy Bellamy’s company. It was largely due to the fact that Octavia was rarely home, due to the great amount of time she devoted to her new barista job (though Clarke knew that it wasn’t the job Octavia loved, but her tattooed coworker Lincoln, which Bellamy clearly did not know about due to the fact that Octavia still had her job). 

And today was one of those days where Clarke had been hoping to hang out with her best friend, only to find that Octavia was running late (presumably with Lincoln) and Clarke had to wait with Bellamy. On days like these they either enjoyed a comfortable silence or were able to maintain a nonviolent, even pleasant conversation, as long as Clarke steered clear of Bellamy’s spot. But sometimes she just couldn’t resist, finding it hilarious to see him all riled up, and laughing at whatever temptation he offered to entice her from the spot. He used to bribe her with cookie dough or chocolate milk when she was younger, then held a flaming lighter inches from her biology notes in senior year, and now he simply used brute force to relocate her. 

————

 

As the second episode of Friends came to an end, Clarke sighed in frustration. “Bellamy, that sister of yours is ridiculously late,” she whined. “I’m getting hungry, we were supposed to leave for dinner half an hour ago!” 

Bellamy looked up as she spoke and then simply returned to his reading. “Help yourself to anything in the fridge then.” 

“Why don’t you go make me something. I’m far too tired to move.”

“Not a chance, princess. I’m not leaving my spot.” 

Clarke groaned. It had been a weak attempt to steal his spot. She stood up to head over to the kitchen when her phone buzzed. A text from Octavia read: C - the rain has me stuck at Lincoln’s, it’s getting worse and he doesn’t want me to leave til it clears. Cover for me with Bell? Plz! I’ll buy you beer for a week.

Clarke groaned again as she turned to the window, realizing how the storm outside had escalated. It had been drizzling slightly when she had arrived, but now it was raining heavily. As she typed back a reply to Octavia (emphasizing how she was owed two weeks of beer for this favour) a roll of thunder echoed in the distance. 

“That O?” Bellamy asked.

She nodded, “Yeah, she’s stuck at the coffee shop ‘cause of the rain. The storm picked up too fast.” Clarke hoped this sounded believable. “Look like I’m stuck here too.” 

Bellamy simply nodded at the information and returned to his book. Clarke trekked to the kitchen and began rooting around in the fridge. 

And then, with a loud crack of thunder and bright flash of lightning, the apartment went dark. 

Clarke jumped at the thunder, and heard Bellamy swear in the living room. He was probably just mad that he couldn’t keep reading. 

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked hesitantly. “What do we do now?” She had always hated storms, especially power outages. There was just something about being helpless without electricity that put her on edge. 

A light flickered in the kitchen as Bellamy lit a candle that illuminated the whole room, shadows dancing on the cupboards. “First, close the fridge door, you’re letting all the cold air out.” She did as instructed, and looked to him. 

He shrugged. “And now we wait.” 

They headed back to the couch, Bellamy elbowing Clarke out of the way as she tried half-heartedly to sneak past him to the comfy side. “Nice try, princess.”

It was quiet, and Clarke willed herself not be afraid of the storm, it was only a little rain after all. And then Clarke’s stomach betrayed her with an embarrassingly long growl. 

Bellamy chuckled, “So you’re still hungry, eh?”

She bit her lip in embarrassment and nodded. He stood up and took a few steps before returning and pointing a threatening finger in her direction. “Don’t even think about it,” he teased.

Moments later he returned with a tub of Octavia’s favourite chocolate ice cream and two spoons. “It’s only going to melt anyway, so we might as well enjoy it.” He sat down and handed her a spoon, which she reached for after a moment of hesitation. 

Concern flashed across Bellamy’s face. “Is everything okay, Clarke?”

She pulled her legs up in front of her and rested her chin on her knees. “It’s just, I’ve never liked storms. They make me nervous,” she admitted, unable to meet his eyes. 

If she had been looking she would have seen his expression soften. “I knew something was up when you didn’t try to steal my spot just now.” She looked up to see a smirk ghost across his face, before the concern reappeared. “You know you’re safe here right? It’s just a little rain.” 

“That’s what I keep telling myself, but…” She was cut off as a huge boom of thunder sounded, shaking the apartment. Clarke jumped and let out a noise of shock. She used to love storms, until that night where the heavy winds had knocked over a hydro pole - the pole that had fallen on her father’s car as he was on his way home to watch the lightning storm with Clarke - the pole that had crushed his car - the pole that had killed him instantly. 

“Come here princess,” Bellamy said softly, patting cushion next to him. In the candle light, Clarke could make out the gentleness of his facial features. There was no more teasing in his voice, only that brotherly protective tone. Of course he knew how her father had died, clearly he knew why she was so afraid of the storm. 

She scooted into the spot next to him and he draped his arm around her shoulders. Clarke froze at his touch, but then felt her anxiousness from the storm melt away by his close contact. She leaned into his shoulder as he passed her the tub of ice cream, which she immediately dug into. 

Somehow it was oddly comfortable waiting out the storm next to Bellamy Blake. His warm touch kept her nerves at bay, and she actually began to relax to the rhythmic sounds of the rain pattering on the window and Bellamy’s heartbeat. They carried on a quiet conversation between bites of ice cream. Bellamy sharing amusing stories from his experience as a TA in a freshman history class that far too many people had mistakenly chosen as an easy elective. Clarke countered with soft giggles and her own experiences of unmotivated students in her classes. They were both intelligent people who actually enjoyed learning, and didn’t quite understand why someone would waste their time and money in a classroom environment they hated. 

Soon their spoons were scraping the bottom of the ice cream bucket and rain had softened. But the power was still out. Bellamy placed the empty tub on the coffee table and then glanced at Clarke. 

“You’ve got some ice cream there,” Bellamy whispered, pointing to the dark spot staining her skin beside her mouth. Clarke licked the edges of her mouth. 

“Did I get it?” Bellamy shook his head, and lifted his hand to her face. He delicately placed his fingers on her cheek and swiped his thumb across the chocolate mark in a soft caress. 

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat at his contact and instinctively leaned into his hand, her blue eyes staring into his dark brown eyes in the dim candle light. 

Frozen in the moment, Bellamy’s hand remained softly on her cheek, his thumb marked with chocolate ice cream. Clarke had a sudden desire to taste the sweet stain, and darted out her tongue to lick the chocolate from his thumb. 

Bellamy’s eyes widened in surprise. She giggled at his shocked face, but was silenced when he ducked his face toward hers, his lips brushing hers. 

She surprised herself when she kissed him back, but quickly realized this was what she wanted. She had always found Bellamy attractive, as cliche as it was to think your best friend’s older brother was hot. And over the years, everything she had found annoying had become endearing. The teasing and bickering wasn’t out of dislike, but it was just who they were. And Clarke realized that who she was, was a girl who had fallen for the man who teased her, and from his kiss, Clarke knew Bellamy felt the same. 

Their lips parted as Bellamy drew back, staring at her in amazement. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time, princess,” he admitted, his blush barely visible in the soft lighting, but there all the same. 

Clarke grinned, “Really?” 

He nodded, never taking his eyes off of her. “Was that- was it okay for me to do that? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, or…” He trailed off as Clarke pressed a short but sweet kiss to his lips. 

“Honestly, I’ve always liked you Bell. But I told myself I couldn’t, because you were my best friend’s older brother, so you were off limits. It was just a kid crush, and you were really, really annoying.” He smirked, holding her just a bit closer in his arms. Clarke reached up and traced his cheekbones with the tip of her index finger. “And I never thought you’d ever feel the same way.” 

Bellamy turned his face toward her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her palm. “I thought you’d only ever see me as an older brother,” he said softly. 

Now it was her turn to smirk. “Nah, you’re too hot to be my brother.”

His eyes lit up ready to retort, when she cut him off with a kiss. He pulled her close to his chest, her hands reaching around his neck to draw herself even closer. The kiss deepened and Clarke heard Bellamy’s content moan as her tongue met his. His hands moved everywhere, tangling in her hair, tracing the length of her spine, caressing her leg. 

Wanting to be closer still, Clarke climbed up into Bellamy’s lap, his lips never leaving hers until she settled, and his mouth began exploring the side of her neck. The open-mouthed kisses he placed delicately under her jaw caused her heart to race and her fingers to weave through his unruly mop of dark curls. 

Bellamy was trailing kisses along her collarbone when the power flickered on, the apartment illuminated once again. Clarke rested her forehead against his, sighing in contentment. Their eyes met, and they shared a nervous smile. So much had changed between them while the lights were off, and now that they were back on, who knows what would happen. 

“So, what now?” Clarke asked. 

Bellamy kissed her lips and grinned, “Well, I guess we have to find a way to tell O that her best friend is dating her brother.” 

She matched his grin. “Good,” Clarke replied, “Cause now that I’ve kissed you, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.”

He smirked, “I’m that irresistible, eh princess?” 

She blushed, and swatted his shoulder lightly, but he just held her closer. 

“And somehow you’ve managed to end up in my spot,” he teased. 

Clarke kissed him lightly, “It’s our spot now.”


	2. Lights On and the Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes once the lights come back on. The next day Bellamy learns about Octavia's new boyfriend Lincoln, and Octavia finds out something she's been hoping would happen for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised part two - hope you like it. 
> 
> And yepp. O is a fellow Bellarke shipper here. 
> 
> (written and edited during two separate thunderstorms... c'mon canada, get your weather shit together...)

The next morning Clarke woke up to bright rays of sunshine streaming through her window. The summer air smelled fresh, the wonderful smell of spring in the air that always comes after a storm. She stretched her arms and legs, her mind reminiscing on last night’s events - how the power had gone out, and she ended up in Bellamy’s arms, and how he had kissed her, and held her close, and oh, how he had kissed the underside of her jaw and she felt on fire—

Her cell phone rang, waking her from her reverie. 

“Whaddayou want?” Clarke slurred, her voice still groggy with sleep. 

Octavia’s voice was bright and cheerful on the line. “Clarke. I need your help asap. The big bro is in a super fantastic mood today, like totally unexplainable. I thought he’d be totally pissed that I was so late last night, but he barely even noticed me coming home.”

“Really?” Last night Clarke had left the Blake’s apartment after the storm had ended, but Octavia had yet to return. Clarke and Bellamy had decided to wait to tell Octavia, deciding that Octavia walking in on her best friend and older brother making out on the couch probably wasn’t the best way to share the news. But Bellamy was a super protective older brother, and the fact that he had barely noticed Octavia’s late return was extremely suspicious, Clarke must have distracted him much more than she realized. 

“Yeah, I know right. He’s so not his usual self, maybe he’s on drugs or something?” Clarke mentally emphasized or something, while Octavia bubbled on. 

“Octavia!” Clarke interrupted her friend’s rambling, “Why are you calling me this early in the friggin’ morning?”

“Oh right! Well, since the old grumpy bear is in such a marvellous mood today, I thought I’d take advantage of it and introduce him to Lincoln.”

There was a moment of silence before Clarke spoke up. “Do you have a death wish?”

“Clarke, pleeeeease. This is why I’m calling you. I need you to be there to run interference, to at least keep Bell from hitting Lincoln.”

“No, no, no, no, no. I am so not getting in the middle of this!” Clarke did not need to be in the middle of a Blake sibling argument, which could easily turn into World War III. 

“Please, I’ll buy you beer for another week!”

“No!”

Octavia groaned, “I was hoping I wasn’t going to need to do this, but, Clarke Griffin, you’d better get you ass over here for eleven am sharp or I am telling my brother all about how you set me and Lincoln up.” 

Shit. It was Clarke’s turn to groan. Maybe bringing Octavia to the cafe where her art club mentor Lincoln worked wasn’t the best thing. And maybe teasing Octavia about applying for the open barista position wasn’t Clarke’s brightest idea. And while technically bringing Octavia as a model for the portrait project Lincoln was helping her with doesn’t really qualify as setting up, Clarke certainly was responsible for giving Lincoln her friend’s number when he asked about Octavia. Oops. 

“Octavia! Ughhh. Fine! I’ll be there soon. And you owe me beer for a month now.” 

The younger Blake made a kissing noise into the phone, “Thanks girl, I knew you’d say yes!”

After she ended the call, Clarke flung her phone across her bed and threw a pillow over her face. She had less than two hours to mentally prepare for trying not to make out with her crush in front of his little sister who was also her best friend, while trying to keep him civil and non-violent as he learned of his sister’s new relationship with a much older man, and try to make sure said crush did not hate her for her matchmaking role. Yep. She was doomed. 

————————

Clarke let herself into the Blake’s apartment just before eleven. Octavia had texted her the plan - Clarke would hang out with Bellamy (Clarke was really looking forward to this part, if it was going to be anything like last night) and Octavia would pick up Lincoln and some coffee and doughnuts, hoping that Clarke and the doughnuts would soften Bellamy’s protective nature. 

“Bellamy?” she called, not seeing his dark curly head on the couch. Clarke kicked off her shoes and put her purse on the table, as she heard footsteps in the hall. 

Bellamy appeared just like last night, with a paperback book in his hands, but his time there was an adorable grin on his face. 

“Hey,” he said softly, as they each took a few steps toward each other. “Octavia’s not here, she’s picking up coffee and doughnuts.”

Clarke bit her lip and nodded. It was definitely a good thing that they had a few minutes alone before Octavia showed up. He tossed his book onto the couch and held open his arms to her. Enveloped in Bellamy’s warm embrace, she felt his strong arms holding her snug - in Bellamy’s arms was her new favourite place in the world. 

She wrapped her own arms around him, her fingers playing with the soft curls at the nape of his neck. “I know, she texted me saying she was so sorry that I had to hang out with her annoying older brother, but that she’s make it up with a boston creme.” 

Bellamy smirked, “So you think I’m annoying, and only tolerable through doughnut compensation?” 

Clarke laughed, “You’re a nerd.” But she kissed him anyway, because after all, he was her nerd. 

Bellamy walked them over to the couch, and he settled down in his spot with his girl curled into his lap. He placed soft kisses along the underside of jaw, remembering the quiet noises of pleasure she had made last night, and was pleased when his kisses elicited the same response today. 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

Her hand trailed over his shoulder and down his arm, tracing his muscles. “Bell, I was here last night.”

Bellamy looked up and caught her blue eyes with his brown, “I know. But then you left. And then I woke up this morning and wondered if it was all just a dream.” 

Clarke shook her head, and held his face gently between her hands, “No Bell, it wasn’t a dream. It’s real, we’re real.”

“I —,” Bellamy began to reply when they heard voices and footsteps in the hall. 

Clarke leapt off of Bellamy’s lap to the other side of the couch while he hurriedly picked up his book and flipped to a random page in the middle. But in his haste he neglected to notice that the book was upside down. Clarke quickly reached over and flipped the book for him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before diving back to her side of the couch, making it just in time as Octavia opened the door. 

“O, your blonde minion is here again.” Bellamy called from the couch, not bothering to look up, and feigning annoyance at Clarke’s presence. 

“Hey Octavia, I thought you said your brother was in a good mood this morning.” Clarke jumped up and hurried over to the door to give Octavia a hug, and to whisper “Good luck!” in her friend’s ear. And to avoid any accidental messes (besides the figurative mess they were already in) Clarke took the coffee and doughnuts and placed them safely on the counter. 

Clarke went to greet Lincoln just as Bellamy looked over to add his two cents’ to Clarke’s comment. 

“O, you said — oh, who are you?” Bellamy froze as he caught sight of the tall, muscular, dark-skinned man standing beside his sister. The man with inky tribal tattoos peeking out from under his sleeves who was hugging his Clarke. 

Octavia took a few careful steps toward her brother, watching Bellamy stand up to his full height. “Bell, this is my boyfriend Lincoln. We work together at the coffee shop.”

Bellamy’s jaw dropped, “Your boyfriend?! Isn’t he a little old for you?” The elder Blake had moved away from the couch, standing right in front of his sister.

Octavia shook her head, and offered Clarke and Lincoln an I-told-you-so look. They were hiding out by the door, keeping a wary eye on Bellamy. 

“Bellamy, please, he’s only five years older than me, it’s not a big deal at all, okay?” 

Bellamy huffed, his eyes narrowing as he looked past Octavia toward Lincoln.

“Bellamy, Lincoln is my boyfriend and he is a part of my life whether you like it or not… though I’d rather you get along.” Octavia stared Bellamy down, “And that this whole look of protective aggressiveness would go away - it’s not a good look for you Bell.”

Clarke watched as the Blake siblings stared each other down. She was used to these silent conversations, emotions and arguments carried out through eye contact. Arguments that were soon settled with an I don’t like it, but I love you, so I guess I’ll tolerate it attitude that was usually used for movie or restaurant choices. Clarke had never seen this tactic used in a situation like this before - but she hoped it worked, the silent arguments were always over much sooner than the less frequent bouts of yelling. 

Finally Bellamy broke eye contact with O and looked down, a sign of defeat and an acceptance of the I’ll tolerate his presence only because I love you attitude. 

Octavia used this opportunity to return to Lincoln’s side. Bellamy’s gaze shifted toward Clarke. “And you knew about this too? And didn’t tell me?” he accused. 

Before Clarke could answer, Octavia chirped up, “Actually, she set us up.” And then Octavia tactfully dragged the much larger man by the hand to the couches, strategically making Lincoln sit in the armchair (because World War III would have actually started if Lincoln had sat in Bellamy’s spot.)

Bellamy’s eyes grew wide, staring at the blonde. “You set them up? And you didn’t tell me?” He repeated his accusation vehemently. 

Clarke shrugged, feigning innocence, “Well, not really… anybody want some coffee?” Hurriedly she grabbed the treats Octavia had bought and went to the living room, leaving Bellamy brooding in the open kitchen behind them. 

Clarke snagged a coffee and a doughnut that was still warm from the bakery and settled down on the couch. In Bellamy’s spot. 

The quiet room grew even more silent, if that was even possible. And Octavia’s gasp of shock was clearly audible. A Bellamy-Octavia showdown had been narrowly avoided, but this would definitely start a Bellamy-Clarke showdown - one that wouldn’t end well for Clarke especially considering Bellamy’s mood. 

But miracle beyond all miracles, Bellamy returned to the living room. He walked right over to Lincoln, and held out his hand. Lincoln stood and the two men shook hands. 

“It’s good to meet you,” Lincoln offered, “Octavia speaks so highly of you. And I’m sorry it was such a shock finding out about me.”

Bellamy didn’t reply, but offered a brisk nod which was a significant step forward - much better than the physical brawl that Octavia had predicted. 

Lincoln sat back down, but Octavia, perched on the arm of the chair was still in shock at Bellamy’s actions - at how he didn’t freak out at Clarke, and how non-violent he has been with Lincoln. 

Bellamy picked up his coffee and turned to look at Clarke. “You’re in my spot.” 

She held his gaze, challenging him for a moment before sliding over to the middle of the couch, their arms only inches apart. “Only because you were nice to Lincoln.” 

“Oh come on,” his lips lifted in a smirk, “You were just scared I was going to pick you up and throw you to the other side again.” 

Clarke elbowed him in the side as she caught Octavia’s eye and smiled. Her friend shook the look of shock from her face and began to tell Bellamy about Lincoln’s current art project, an interpretive series on the Greek gods. The topic quickly drew her brother’s attention and soon Bellamy and Lincoln were having a civil, almost normal, conversation about different visual interpretations of the classical myths, and the importances of symbolism within the Greek and Roman art culture. 

Octavia caught Clarke’s eye and smiled widely. 

—————————

An hour later Octavia and Lincoln excused themselves to leave for the coffee shop, as they both had to work that afternoon. As far as first meetings with boyfriends had gone, this had been the most civil so far (much better than the black eye Atom had sported after his first meeting with Bellamy). 

Clarke hugged Octavia goodbye and promised to call her later, and her friend whispered “Thank you” in her ear. Clarke whispered back, “You owe me.”

Once the door was closed, Bellamy and Clarke found themselves alone once again. 

Bellamy leaned Clarke back against the kitchen counter, entwining their fingers between them. “You knew about this didn’t you?”

She nodded, “Octavia called me this morning. Apparently your good mood was the perfect opportunity, and it seems like she was right.” 

“As much as I don’t like the guy, I guess I can admit he’s not completely terrible.” Bellamy had stretched one arm up and was scratching the back of his head, reluctant to admit this statement. 

Clarke smiled up at him, “See, the good mood paid off. And to think, Octavia’s buying me beer for a month because she owes me for hanging out with her brother.” 

“What!” Bellamy gasped, “A month?” 

Clarke giggled, “Well, she owes me a weeks worth every time I cover for her… and it’s been, well, four times now.” 

“Wait, all those times she was with Lincoln, and you lied to me for her?”

Clarke bit her lip and nodded, unsure of what Bellamy’s response would be, but she hoped flashing her innocent baby blue eyes up at him would help. She was worried by his serious face until a grin broke across his cheeks. 

“I guess it’s a good thing I like you so much, but I’m getting half of that beer. Deal?” 

Clarke nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. Bellamy met her halfway, and placed his hands on her hips. He lifted her onto the counter and her legs wound around his waist, her hands tangling in his hair again. 

The kiss deepened as their tongues met, sparking a burst of pleasure within Clarke. She relished in Bellamy’s fiery kisses, and the soft touch of his fingers on her lower back where his hand had slipped beneath her shirt. 

“Oh. My. Gosh.” 

They had been so lost in the kiss that they didn’t hear the footsteps in the hall. Or the door opening. Clarke and Bellamy quickly separated, and Clarke hopped down from the counter. 

Octavia was standing in the doorway, her jaw dropped in shock for the second time that morning. 

“When did this…. How long…. I knew this would happen… Why didn’t you tell me?” Octavia spurted out. 

Under Octavia’s questioning look, Clarke was comforted as Bellamy slipped his hand into hers. “We were going to tell you O, but this,” he pointed between himself and Clarke, ”just started last night, and then you sprung your Lincoln plan on us, and it just didn’t seem like the right time.”

Clarke nodded, echoing Bellamy’s words. “Yeah, we were going to tell you tonight, when you got home.” 

Octavia’s eyes grew bright as she began to put the pieces together and pointedly shot Clarke a look. “Last night, huh. You’re the reason he was in such a good mood this morning, eh?” 

Clarke blushed red as Bellamy answered enthusiastically. 

“Well, all I have to say is, it’s about time and I’m really happy for you two.” Octavia stepped forward and held them both in a tight group hug. She kissed both her brother and her best friend on the cheek, “I’m late for work, but I’ll see you lovebirds tonight.”

Just as fast as she had appeared, Octavia was gone again. 

“Well, I guess you sister knows about her brother and her best friend now.” Clarke grinned up at Bellamy. 

He smirked, “Good, because it was really hard not to kiss you this morning when she was in the room.” Clarke began to laugh, but he cut her off with a kiss. 

Suddenly they heard the door fly open again, “Sorry! Sorry!” Octavia muttered. “I forgot my purse, that’s why I came back up in the first place.” Octavia snatched her leather bag from the table and was out the door quickly. But not before muttering a “You guys are gross” at the couple kissing in the kitchen. 

Once again, Clarke’s laugh was muffled by her smoking hot boyfriend’s lips on hers. 

Bellamy picked her up easily and they settled back into their spot on the couch. 

Yep. She could get used to this.


End file.
